


changes

by orphan_account



Series: rumors [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e03 The Wicked Day, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Do you believe I’ll be a good king, Merlin?” Arthur spoke up in a low tone, breaking the silence.Merlin’s eyebrows drew together. “Of course,” he replied in a tone that left no room for doubt.(in a series, can be read as a stand-alone)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: rumors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549600
Comments: 14
Kudos: 317





	changes

Everything in Arthur’s room was silent as Merlin and Arthur faced each other. Merlin straightened out Arthur’s cloak, musing over the softness of it as he ran his hands over Arthur’s shoulders to smooth out the fabric.

Merlin stepped back to examine his work. He was satisfied (more than), and he moved his gaze away from Arthur’s cloak to his eyes. “Ready?”

Arthur didn’t reply as he watched Merlin. Merlin arched his eyebrows and moved away, meaning to collect Arthur’s ceremonial sword from the table. Arthur’s hand reached out and caught Merlin’s own before he could step out of reach.

“Merlin,” Arthur started, “I…”

“Arthur?” Merlin asked quietly, questioning.

Arthur’s eyes moved between Merlin’s as he tried to find his words. Merlin thought he’d never seen Arthur look, dare he say it, so vulnerable. Finally, he tugged on Merlin’s hand and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Merlin shivered as Arthur’s breath hit his neck. “I dress you everyday,” he let out a huff of laughter, trying to lighten the tension, “What’s different now?”

“Thank you for being here, for me,” Arthur clarified, “You’re… invaluable, to me. I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you.”

Tears gathered in Merlin’s eyes as he listened to Arthur. He couldn’t even take comfort in Arthur’s words. His face fell and his chin wobbled as he recalled Arthur screaming at him from across Uther’s deathbed. Arthur reaching for his sword. Merlin has been terrified,  _ petrified _ , and could only wonder what Arthur would do if he discovered Dragoon’s true identity now. “Well,” Merlin croaked out, “Thanks.”

Arthur dropped his arms after a moment and stepped away. Merlin stretched his lips out into a false smile.

“Yes,” Arthur said, answering Merlin’s earlier question. He took a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

*

The walk back to Arthur’s chambers was a quiet one. Arthur, exhausted from the past several days, had no desire to speak. Merlin was fine with that. He had his own thoughts to mull over.

Merlin gently closed the door behind them when they’d made it to their destination. He moved forward and gently lifted Arthur’s crown from his head, then set it aside. Merlin reached up to fix Arthur’s flattened hair. “You did well,” he told Arthur.

Merlin took his hand down once he was done, and they stood in silence for a few moments, taking in the sight of the other.

“Do you believe I’ll be a good king, Merlin?” Arthur spoke up in a low tone, breaking the silence.

Merlin’s eyebrows drew together. “Of course,” he replied in a tone that left no room for doubt, “Arthur, you were destined for kingship. Stories of you will be told for centuries to come. You’ll be the best king that this land will ever know.”

Arthur appeared astonished, and he watched Merlin with clear wonder in his eyes. “You really think so?”

“I know so,” Merlin said firmly.

Arthur stared at Merlin, his expression visibly growing softer and softer. The distance between them wasn’t much, and it only took him leaning forward some to capture Merlin’s lips with his own.

Merlin remained unresponsive for several moments, shocked as he was. When he did move, he slid his hand up to Arthur’s arm, and grasped the red fabric at Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur moved his arm around Merlin, hand settling at the small of Merlin’s back, and they remained embraced just so until they backed away for air.

“Arthur,” Merlin said, then he placed his free hand on Arthur’s other shoulder to tug said man into another kiss.

When they separated, this time they remained so.

“Arthur,” Merlin repeated, “Is this…?”

“I told you before,” Arthur spoke, placing his forehead against Merlin’s, “When I’m king. I know we haven’t addressed it since, but I’ve been waiting for so long, there’s no reason to wait any longer. Unless you have second thoughts?”

“ _ No _ ,” Merlin replied vehemently, “No, I don’t. I wouldn’t.”

Arthur planted a final kiss on Merlin’s lips before he moved away. “It won’t be easy.”

“I know.”

“The council will object, I’m sure.”

“Well, they’re a bunch of crotchety old men, what would they know?”

Arthur laughed.

“Arthur, I’m sure about this,” Merlin told him, “No matter how difficult it gets. Alright?”

Arthur smiles at him. “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn’t going to write a second part, but then i did


End file.
